battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
The Battle of Jakku
The Battle of Jakku is the tenth campaign mission in DICE's Star Wars Battlefront II. Overview It has been one year and four days since the Battle of Endor. The recent destruction of the Imperial factory on Sullust had a bigger impact than originally assumed and Admiral Ackbar is calling all Republic ships to Jakku . The entire Imperial fleet is there - minus the weapons lost at the factory. Iden Versio commands her team to get in and help. When they arrive, the battle is in full swing. There are too many distress calls to count. Iden and Shriv get in their fighters, leaving Del to protect the ship. As they do, the ship takes a hard hit and the X-Wings are ejected out of the hangar. The pilots regain control and with Del's help, locate two nearby distress beacons. They eliminate immediate threats in the area. A nearby downed Imperial Star Destroyer is launching bombers. Iden and Shriv land their fighters nearby and make a run for the hangar, hoping to shut it down. Iden assumes there will be remote detonators available somewhere in the wreckage. Imperial troops are near the entrance waiting for extraction but are eliminated by Iden and Shriv on their way inside. They search supply containers on the way, and find the explosives they need. They plant the detonators on the TIE fighters in the hangar and prime them, then get out of the hangar as quickly as they can. Once outside, they encounter the Imperial extraction team. Fighting through them, they make it back to their fighters and detonate the explosives, blowing up the hangar. Back in the sky, Iden and Shriv rejoin the battle. The Starhawk Unity team is looking for help while others are attempting to get the Ravenger out of the fight. If that wasn't enough, Admiral Ackbar wants access secured to an Imperial facility in Carbon Ridge. A Rebel ship on it's way to the Ridge has been grounded and its crew needs an evac before nearby walkers arrive. Spotting the downed ship, Iden and Shriv land nearby. The quickest way to take down walkers the size of AT-ATs is with an orbital strike, but the ship's captain had to leave behind the macrobinoculars necessary to mark them for the strike. Iden orders Captain Lindsey and his crew to provide cover fire while she and Shriv retrieve the binocs. She finds them in a crate and uses them to target and mark the incoming AT-AT walkers. AT-STs are inbound but they are dispatched as well. Once the walkers are out of the way Iden orders an extraction. Del arrives in the Corvus just as more Imperial reinforcements land in a Lambda class shuttle. Iden provides cover as survivors board the Corvus and the ship leaves. Iden and Shriv make their way back to their X-Wings. Before they can make it back to the Corvus, Admiral Versio arrives in The Eviscerator. Objectives *Reach the Distress Beacons *Clear the Skies *Land Your Ship *Find the Detonators *Reach the Hangar *Plant Detonators *Reach Your Ship *Clear the Skies *Land Your Ship *Destroy the AT-ATs *Regroup with Captain Lindsey *Defend the Evac Point *Reach the Corvus Walkthrough This battle starts in the sky with Iden in the cockpit of an X-Wing. As players head for the first distress beacon, TIE bombers will exit a downed destroyer. Take them out (An achievement can be unlocked here, take down 8 enemy fighters to earn the "X-Wing vs. TIE Fighter" achievement) and land outside the downed ship. Iden will need to find remote detonators. These are located in crates outside the hangar, but there will be crew members and a defense team already outside on the ground with orders to protect the ship until the extraction team arrives. The crates are not too far apart but getting to them will require clearing the area. Look for a Rocket Launcher near the first crate. Pick this up. It will auto-slot as Iden's fourth ability (F2 for PC). Once inside the hangar, plant the detonators on the TIE bombers. There will be two. There is also a rack inside to choose a rifle if desired. As players head outside, the Imperial extraction team will arrive and players will have to fight their way back to the X-Wings. Once they are dispersed, head for the starfighter and interact with the ladder. Iden will take to the air and rejoin the battle. Eliminate fighters until Iden hears Captain Lindsey's request for help. Walker's are inbound on his crashed Corvette-class ship. Land the ship near the corvette. Captain Lindsey ordered his crew to cover before he could retrieve the microbinoculars used to mark enemy targets. Retrieve them and use them to mark incoming AT-ATs for orbital strike. It will take at least two hits to take one down and there are two. AT-STs can be taken down with blaster fire or with orbital strikes. Captain Lindsey and his crew will make a run for the evacuation point and will need cover fire as Del picks them up in the Corvus. Ask they run, two imperial shuttles will land. There is an optional sub-machine type set up on a tripod near the extraction point that can be used to provide cover-fire. There is also a turret in a nearby crate. Once the Corvus takes off, head back to your X-Wing. Switch weapons to release from the machine-gun. Head back to the Corvus. Before Iden reaches it however, Admiral Versio will arrive in the Eviscerator. Collectibles Category:Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Campaign Missions of Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Campaign of Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE)